


Rise to the Occasion

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lance (Voltron), Beta/Omega, Heat Wave: An ABO Voltron Zine, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), failed heat suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Lance rushes home after feeling nothing but anxiety through his bond with Shiro, and he wants to fix it.





	Rise to the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who remembered that we're now able to post our Heat Wave zine stuff!!! is me!!!  
> this is the first of two fics i had submitted - the other one is a pdf exclusive, and i should have that up sometime in the next few days
> 
> note: can be read as noncon, if omegas aren't able to consent during their heats.

Lance knew, even before he finished parking his car, that something was wrong.  Even if he  _ hadn’t _  been overwhelmed with anxiety and dread from his bond with Shiro, something just felt  _ wrong. _   Squinting suspiciously, Lance practically bolted from his car as he mentally ran through what could be upsetting Shiro so much.  Possibly another flashback? Or, fuck, was there someone in their house? Worse, had their home been robbed while they were both at work?  Lance was already snarling possessively by the time he reached the door through the garage into the house - their front door wasn’t open, but that didn’t mean shit when there were so many windows, and two other doors to get into their home.

 

It was only when Lance smashed the front door into the wall, that he was hit in the face by what was going on.   _ Pheromones. _   Strong enough that Lance’s duller nose could scent it, they smacked into Lance like a wrecking ball.  It didn’t send Lance into a frenzy like they would an alpha, or even another omega - however, it made stringing two ideas together a little rougher, almost the same as being at the line between tipsy and drunk.  Lance took a deep breath through his mouth as he tried to focus on the issues at hand.

 

Shiro’s heat had apparently just begun, without warning.  And his new suppressants had failed. Again. Lance could almost feel Shiro’s anger simmering underneath everything else his mate was feeling:  The newest suppressant had claimed it could prevent a heat from occurring for a full year, and yet it had only been four months since switching.  Though, it had been a clinical trial, and it had been almost two years since Shiro’s last heat...It was still upsetting, and Lance’s throat hurt as he tried to make the same sort of comforting sounds an alpha could do for Shiro, as he followed his nose to where the strongest scent was coming from.

 

Their bedroom door was wide open, the sound of Shiro whimpering and restlessly moving around only barely muffled by the sound of their air conditioner kicking in.  Lance hesitated near the doorway, already feeling like he was in over his head. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to  _ do, _  as he crept closer to the door, feeling through the bond as Shiro’s dread and anxiety slowly became muted underneath a layer of lust.  For a heartbeat, Lance wondered if this happened if this is how  _ every _  heat felt, clouding every sense, or if this one was  _ different _  because of how long it had been since Shiro’s last.  Lance shook his head slightly, steeling his nerves - it genuinely didn’t  _ matter _  if it was the same or different, since this is what they had to take care of now, together.

 

“Shiro?  May I come in?”  Lance asked, still not having peeked into their room.  A high pitched whine was the only response, followed by a sniffle and the muffled sound of movement in their bedsheets.  Unsure if that was a yes or a no, Lance peeked his head around the door frame, with the intention of calling out Shiro’s name again, before his mouth ran dry.

 

Shiro had laid out on his back, completely naked and twisted at an awkward angle at his waist, as he clutched Lance’s pillow to his chest.  Shiro’s face crumpled into a harsh frown as he squirmed again, twisting around his lower body and burying his face into the pillow, muffling another quiet whimper that Lance wasn’t sure if it was from pain or frustration.  Even twisted up as it was, Shiro’s body was a sight to behold - the way his hard cock bobbed, dribbling precum onto his abs, shiny with sweat along with the rest of his body, just begging to be touched...Lance had to take a deep breath to steady himself, focusing once again on what  _ Shiro _  needed as he knelt by the foot of their bed, and balled his hands into fists.

 

“Shiro,” Lance called out again, voice sounding rougher than it had been just a moment ago.  Shiro tilted his head back slightly, eyes rimmed red and glassy. Lance’s instincts flared, wanting nothing more than to  _ protect, _  and he let out a rumble in the back of his throat that hurt to make.  The tense coil of Shiro’s body relaxed minutely at the sound, before Shiro scooted forward on the bed until his head was almost hanging off the edge closest to Lance.  “What do you want me to do, sweetheart?” Lance breathed, as Shiro made a desperate sort of sound in the back of his throat and pressed his face into Lance’s neck.

 

“Touch me,” Shiro choked out, lifting his hips off the bed invitingly.  The cloyingly sweet scent of Shiro’s slick became more prominent, and Lance couldn’t help a groan.  Desire was thick in the air, in their bond, but frustration and dread, along with knowing his mate kept Lance’s head on his shoulders.  With a deep breath through his mouth to steady him, Lance slowly clambered onto their bed, chuckling under his breath when Shiro immediately tried to pull him closer by the waist.  Only once he and Shiro were face to face (without one of them upside down), did Lance reach out and carefully cup his mate’s face.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re asking me because you really  _ want _  to, or because of your heat.  Do you rea-” Lance choked off as Shiro messily rutted his hips against Lance’s, his hands fisting in the collar of Lance’s shirt to as if he could get  _ closer. _   Lance couldn’t help a throaty, possessive growl that made Shiro shiver and bare the mating mark on his neck, the one that Lance had given him when they had  _ finally _  become mates last year.  Lance whined as he buried his face in Shiro’s neck, his hands sliding across Shiro’s body before resting just above his belly button, pushing their hips apart the slightest bit.

 

“Shiro...Shiro please,  _ please _  tell me that you really want this because of not-heat reasons,” Lance begged, just barely lifting his head from where he had hidden in the crook of Shiro’s shoulder, ignoring his instincts to  _ bite _  and  _ claim _  his omega again.  Shiro jostled his shoulder until Lance took the hint to look at Shiro’s face timidly; He looked on the verge of falling apart, but with a determined set to his jaw that reminded Lance of how Shiro got when he felt he  _ had _  to do something.  Before he could open his mouth to protest, Shiro’s was against his own, a tender press of soft lips that contrasted sharply with the heavy cloud of pheromones and the scent of Shiro’s slick growing heavier.

 

“Lance, I want you,” Shiro growled against his mate’s lips, before pulling back slightly so Lance could see just how serious he was.  “I want to make the best out of a shitty situation. My new suppressants failed, and it’s been so long since my last, that I don’t even  _ know _  how long this heat will be.  But I trust that you can respect me and take care of me at the same time,” Shiro sighed as he pressed his forehead against Lance’s, frustration still trickling through their bond underneath the wash of hormones, but the weight of Shiro’s trust laid against Lance like a blanket he had borrowed but didn’t feel like he deserved just yet.  Lance let out a high pitched, nervous laugh, as Shiro rolled them both over and straddled his hips.

 

“That’s a lot of expectation you got there,” Lance squeaked, as Shiro’s hands greedily slipped underneath the fabric of Lance’s shirt.

 

“It may be, but I have complete faith that you’ll…  _ Rise _  to the occasion,” Shiro shot Lance a crooked grin, helping his mate shimmy out of his shirt.  Lance gaped up at Shiro, brain still processing just how  _ good _  his mate felt over him, with dark eyes and red-stained cheeks.  Then what Shiro had actually  _ said _  clicked, and Lance couldn’t help a snort.

 

“I think there’s more than one way I’ll be  _ rising _  today,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows rapidly, running his hands up and down Shiro’s thighs reverently.  Shiro hummed slightly, grinding back against Lance’s lap and making his mate moan from the heat and wetness already seeping through his pants.  Shiro's hands fumbled with the buttons on Lance's shirt, and he let out a growl of frustration from how long it took to get one button open with shaking hands.

 

“Shh, Shiro honey, lemme up,” Lance crooned, straining to sit up and help his mate.  Shiro growled again, but reluctantly sat up the tiniest bit. Lance shimmied upright, hands moving a lot quicker than Shiro's had, buttons parting and revealing tanned skin.  Lance had to shoo Shiro out of his lap to get his pants off, barely holding his mate away when they were equally naked.

 

“Condoms, Shiro.  And do you, uhm, want that knotting toy?” Lance murmured, mouthing up Shiro's neck near his mating mark.  Shiro writhed beneath the slight attention, and shook his head rapidly.

 

“Nonono, I just want you, all of you,” Shiro stuttered out, forcibly dragging Lance back onto the bed, his legs wrapping around Lance’s hips.  Lance let out a tiny yip, and gripped the top of Shiro's thighs tightly, searching his mate's gaze critically.

 

“That's the heat talking, isn't it?  Sweetheart….” Lance asked, nervousness making his voice pitch squeakingly high.  Shiro whined pathetically, and Lance felt his own instincts wanting to agree - god, did he  _ want _  Shiro, but heats happened at peak fertility, and.  God, they weren't prepared for pups, if that happened.  Lance wasn't even sure he wanted his own pups, ever. They were expensive, and took so much energy to care for…

 

“I  _ know _  it’s risky,” Shiro murmured, as he laced his left hand with Lance’s.  “And I know that it’s probably a better idea to use them, but...Just once?”  And, god, how could Lance say no to that? How could Lance deny his  _ mate, _  Shiro, anything?  Lance let out a pathetic whimper as he crawled back onto their bed, turning bright red as Shiro let out a delighted sound and peppered his face with thankful little kisses.

 

“Just  _ once, _  Shiro,” Lance said firmly, before burying his face into Shiro’s neck.  Shiro agreed easily, his hands and body greedy for everything that Lance would give him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
